deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucinda Miller
}} '''Lucinda Miller' is a supporting character on Devious Maids. As an accomplished sculptor, Lucinda spends her days molding clay in her father's house, all because she missed out on the opportunity to mold a life, thanks to Kenneth making her give up her daughter after she was born. Although, she did still have a young woman in her home... the trouble is, it was her father's second wife Didi, whom Lucinda finds no trouble in calling a "gold-digging whore". Ultimately, this broken family is put back together upon hiring a new maid, who reintroduced Lucinda to a part of herself she thought was long since lost. Biography 'Early Life' Spanked until the age of six, Lucinda is told by her father, Kenneth Miller, that if she is good then there would be no need to punish her. This leads her to start doing all of chores and learn to not sass back; she becomes the perfect child. However, at the age of 15, she falls in love with a boy who gets her pregnant, something that greatly upsets her father. He ends up making her give her newborn daughter up for adoption, something Lucinda is never able to understand the reasoning for. From there though, she pursues a career in art and becomes a sculptor. Since she was forbade her child, she wishes to create something beautiful in another way; however, this never does fill the hole in her heart that came from the loss of her baby. After obtaining a master's degree, Lucinda finds work as a sculptor in New York, and even starts making a name for herself. However, she soon learns her mother has passed away, and so she moves back to Beverly Hills to care for her father. Because of this, it ends up with her clashing with Didi, the woman who her father eventually remarries to, for she is half her own age and an apparent gold-digger. Despite her own thoughts about Didi though, Lucinda agrees to put them aside whilst she cares for her father... even when that involves ignoring all the painful memories she has from growing up. 'Season 2' }} Rosie is meeting the new family she will be caring for. Kenneth had a stroke and doesn’t speak-he’s in a wheelchair. His wife Didi, who is less than half his age - and an ex stripper - spends the entire meeting bickering with his daughter Lucinda, they clearly despise each other. Later, Rosie meets Lucinda in the kitchen and she begins ranting about Didi. Rosie says that she doesn’t want to take sides, but Lucinda reminds her she is being paid to choose sides her side. Later, Rosie is getting Kenneth ready for his birthday dinner with Reggie, Didi, and Lucinda. Rosie surprises the family by dressing Ken in one of his good suits before she wheels him out to the table. Didi and Lucinda begin arguing over who Rosie works for, Ken musters up all of his strength and punches the table. Rosie smiles and says she doesn’t work for Didi or Lucinda, she works for Kenneth. }} Miguel is playing in Kenneth’s house, and Lucinda is annoyed because he is making so much noise with his new toy. She is even more annoyed when she learns that her father brought the toy for Miguel. She tells him to “stop being so nice to people he isn’t related to”. Later, Rosie heads out to the grocery store and leaves Miguel with Lucinda. He gets up out of bed and plays with his remote control car. When Rosie returns Lucinda announces that she spanked Miguel, and Rosie is livid. She tells Lucinda is she wants to beat children she should go have her own. The next day, Rosie accidently knocks the statue that Lucinda has been making down on the floor and breaks it. Lucinda walks in and thinks Miguel broke the statue. She forces Rosie to punish him so she yells at him in Spanish, little does Lucinda know she is actually talking about ice cream in Spanish and not really yelling at him. Later, Lucinda walks in the livingroom and sees Miguel playing with Kenneth, she rushes out obviously upset. Rosie follows her and asks what is wrong. Lucinda confesses what happened when she was 15. She doesn’t understand why her dad wouldn’t let her keep a baby, but he let Rosie move her kid in to the house. She reassures Rosie she doesn’t have a problem with Miguel, she has a problem with her dad. }} Rosie decides to help Lucinda. The other woman has been nothing but kind to her since she revealed her big secret and was finally able to openly grieve for the daughter she put up for adoption. So to return the kindness, Rosie wants to reunite her new found friend with the daughter she lost. With the help of Reggie, Rosie ended up finding Lucinda’s daughter, named Natasha Jones, and she unites them. Natasha hits her mother upon first meeting her. According to the younger woman, she tried contacting her birth mother four years ago and was told back then that she wasn’t wanted by Kenneth. Lucinda was able to convince her that she never knew about the earlier incident and the two women managed to have the loving reunion they were always supposed to have. But Lucinda was ready to give up her anger at her father. She nearly killed her old man and would have gladly done it in front of Didi if hadn’t been for Rosie. Rosie said the one thing that could calm down her boss’s daughter. She told her if she went to jail then she would have lose out on her new found relationship with her daughter. Later, Reggie used that violent and disturbing scene to his best advantage. He persuaded his uncle into believing that Lucinda no longer had the older man best interest at heart. So Kenneth took back power of attorney away from Lucinda and gave it to his nephew. }} Lucinda storms into the house, furious, and announces to Rosie that Didi is a dead woman. She just found out that her dad removed her as his power of attorney and is convinced Didi is responsible for what happened. Later, Rosie tells Lucinda Miguel got some troubles at school because he said bad words he learned from her. Lucinda tells her it is not a good time for that, because something is going on with Kenneth's bank account and she tries to figure it out. However, Rosie insists and tells her she can't say those things in front of Miguel. At the same time, Didi is watching the scene. Lucinda tells to Rosie she is the employee and she can't tells her how to talk. Rosie replies if she is the employee she could leaves the house if it is not good for her son to be here. A smiling Didi discreetly leaves the room. Lucinda says to Rosie she means a lot for her, and she would never want to see her leave. She adds she'll try to watch her language. That night, Rosie arrives home and finds Lucinda storming out with her suitcase. Lucinda reveals that Kenneth kicked her out of the house because she was “abusive to the help.” Rosie is confused because she never complained to Kenneth. Lucinda tells her she thought she was her friend, and she leaves the house. Rosie barges upstairs to confront Kenneth, but Reggie stops her and explains it was Didi’s doing. }} Rosie has Lucinda and Didi meet up with her at a diner. The latter two begin to tease each other. Rosie tells them they can't be fighting now because Kenneth is in trouble. She adds that he is in hospital thanks to Reggie, and she will explain everything. Lucinda and Didi look surprised by what she said. Later, at Kenneth's house, Reggie finds Rosie moving out and meets his new maid, named Esperanza. Reggie asks her if she will talk to someone about what she discovered, and Rosie promises him she won’t tell anyone about his “creative accounting” and what he did to Kenneth, because Didi and Lucinda no longer care about him and he is ready to die. After a bit more conversing, Rosie leaves and goes into a car with Didi and Lucinda. She says Reggie is so dumb and the three women laugh, while they leave. They go to the hospital where Kenneth is. The guard recognizes Rosie and tells her she does not have the right to be here. Rosie presents him Kenneth's family, Lucinda and Didi, and they say they are taking Kenneth home. The guard says he will call Reggie, but Rosie says they are ready to negotiate with him. Then, Didi and Lucinda go into Kenneth's room, followed by Rosie. There is a happy family reunion, and Kenneth thanks Rosie. Then, the group leave the hospital while the guard thanks Rosie for the necklace. That night, Reggie receives a phone call from the hospital saying they lost Kenneth. Reggie is really worried but he soon discovers Rosie in the living room; he realizes she did something and asks her where Kenneth is. He then threatens to call the police if Rosie doesn't answer him. At this moment, Kenneth says it is good because they're gonna call them too; Reggie realizes he is in the living room with Didi and Lucinda. Reggie says they should not take him out of the hospital because he is his legal guardian, but Rosie tells him he is not anymore because Kenneth took back his power of attorney. Then, the group says they have proof from the files on Reggie's computer. The latter reveals his computer did not leave the house, and Esperanza reveals herself as a forensic accountant, saying she found statements from all of his accounts. Reggie pretends he moved some money for the family, but Kenneth tells him it is not true because he did not know the meaning of this word. Then, Didi says they'd all understand if he wanted to "get the hell out of here." As Reggie storms out, he tells Rosie he is going to see to it that she is kicked out of the country. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 206 24.png Promo 206 25.png Promo 206 26.png Promo 208 02.png Promo 208 03.png Promo 212 04.png Promo 212 05.png Promo 212 06.png Promo 212 07.png Promo 212 15.png Promo 212 16.png Promo 212 17.png Promo 212 18.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters